Generations
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: I stink at naming things and summaries so bear with me. This is an AU story with ALL of my OC's. I'm expecting this to become a SUPER long story. It's got SMACked in later chaps and it's mainly OC/OC or someone else/OC except for the DL in there. R&R!
1. Full House! Literally

A/N: okay, spur of the moment story, don't know if it'll be anything or not. It's my OC's again but this time, they aren't Mac and Stella's daughters. They're his sisters. He's the peace keeper in a house full of girls. It's set in the present. It's like, life before CSI: NY but not exactly... It's AU. And everyone is OOC if they are in the series. I think THIS story is gonna have ALL of my OC's so no Angell and no Kara and no Kendall and NO PEYTON! Sweet. We're gonna have fun with this one!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"UGH! Aubrey Tennesson!! You don't turn the lights off on someone when they're brushing their teeth!!! So rude!" Aribella Taylor yelled at one of the 3 younger triplets. Commotion broke out in the hallway as Aubrey left the bathroom

"You stole my hairbrush!"

"I did not! Brianna did!"

"Don't you bring me into this!" The triplets were fighting over their stuff again. The only boy stepped into it all.

"Stop! Felicity, give Aubrey her hairbrush. Brianna get off of Aubrey. Aubrey, get down off the bed, you aren't John Cena." Mac ordered all of the younger girls as the 4 "older" sisters all stood in the doorway.

"You know, those three cannot be related to the five of us!" Sarah said looking down at one of her sisters, Carmen.

"No, kidding. Of course, neither can Mac! I mean, none of us are that calm!" Carmen said.

"I am!" The youngest of the quadruplets piped up.

"Jordan, that's only when you _don't _ have caffeine in your system, and that is never." Aribella retorted.

"Okay, you know, that's true." She agreed with her older sister.

All four of them went back to their bathroom. It was split in four on one wall and painted for each of the different girls. Purple over Aribella's sink, Barbie pink over Sarah's, NYPD blue over Carmen's and gold over Jordan's.

"C'mon guys, we need to get to bed, we start school tomorrow." Aribella said. They opened the double doors to their bedroom. They had the master bedroom. They're parents, McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. and Elizabeth Marie Taylor, decided to give the quadruplets the biggest room and Mac the other room. The triplets had a room they added onto the house when they remodeled.

The room was a lot like the bathroom, purples of all shades, in stripes covered the one and a half walls on Aribella's side. Her black desk was set into the corner and her beh had no headboard so she could sit on her bed and type to her heart's content. Her bookcase sat on the wall that was cut in half by Sarah's pink frenzy. She had a total of one wall but it was actually half a wall and then half of another wall. Her chest sat at the foot of her loft bed and her desk and sewing desk sat below the bed. Her pinkness was interrupted by Carmen's NYPD blue wall and a half. Her red in-floor bed could be covered and her desk flipped out of the wall. With her father's and brother's help, they had installed at police scanner in her wall. Jordan got two walls to herself. Pure gold with an operating system for all of her art supplies. Her walls backed into a cubby where she kept all of her supplies and her desk folded under her bed. There was a three walled square that was made of two-way mirrors that they called "The neutral room". They went there when one of them needed help or they were plotting against someone.

"I can't believe it! We are gonna be juniors!!" Jordan's hands were in a frenzy. She couldn't stop drawing her cartoons or her impressionist sketches. Everyone called her talented, she called it luck.

"Jordan, how many cups of coffee did you drink today?!" Aribella asked as she drew the black curtains around her bed.

"Six." Jordan answered as she drew her own curtains.

"Ugh, Sarah, either tone down the lights or go to sleep, I can't see my computer." Carmen joked from behind her own curtains.

"Oh, whatever Carm." Aribella sighed. "But Abi, she's right. I can barely see my laptop your lights are so bright."

"Oh fine Ezzie, Ari. I'll turn 'em down." She turned the lights so they all faced her sewing station and put the silencer on the station. "There how's that?"

"Much better." The two laptop users said thankfully.

"Guy's, is it possible to get a hangover from coffee?" Jordan asked peeking her head into the circle that was in the middle of the room. They all sat there at night when they couldn't sleep.

"Yeah, it is Jord, which is why you need to tone down on the coffee." Aribella replied after typing on her computer.

"You two, shut it! I'm tryin' to hear what's goin' on, sounds like a street fight. Oh, crap! It's the Tanglewood Boys and Pelham Crew again. You know, because we moved again, we're going to school with the Tanglewood's this year, right?" Carmen said after she opened up her curtains a little.

"Yeah, that's what that girl Brinna said. She's lived here for three years and she's hooked up with one guy from the gang and then she was outed from the group because she's black. The guy was heart broken. She moved on to better though. You know that Sheldon guy from the coffee shop, right? That's her boyfriend!" Sarah said from behind her curtains, probably drawing up the "Next big thing" in the fashion industry.

"Guys, mom and dad are still out. They called and said a street fight ended in the middle of the road and no one is allowed past. They told me to tell you to go to sleep." Mac said peeking his head into the curtained circle. "G'night!" He called.

"G'night, Mac!" They all said and lights went out in 2 of the four squares. He peeked into Carmen's. She was sitting at her desk listening to her scanner about the fight. "Carmen, go to sleep!" He ordered.

"A'ight, !" She joked. Even though he was "younger" than them he had more authority. He was actually one of the quintuplets. They just didn't tell anyone and said that he was super smart and he skipped a grade.

Mac peeked his head into Aribella's to find her deeply engrossed in her story. "Belle, if I come in here in 20 minutes and you're still working, I'll have mom take away your privileges for a month." She immediately put the computer on her desk and pushed her pillows around to get comfortable.

"G'night 'big sis'" He said using air quotes.

"Night 'baby bro'" She said. The two were really close. Mac closed the curtains around all of the beds and closed the double doors to their room. He drew the blackout curtains for the glass doors.

"Aubrey, get away from your vanity and off the phone, Eli isn't going anywhere." He said as he peeked his head into the triplets room.

"Ugh, fine 'boss man'! I don't know why mom and dad leave you in charge!" She groaned as she put her phone away.

"Because I'm more responsible, that's why. Brianna! Book, away." He ordered when his younger sister shifted oddly for someone who was supposedly asleep.

"Whatevs!" The lights turned off in Aubrey and Brianna's corners.

"Liss, do I need to go over there?" He asked and her light was shut off and a sketchpad was dropped off the bed along with a laptop. "Good, g'night you three!" He called

"Good NIGHT!" They sang, Aubrey off key as always.

Mac closed the door and went to his room. It was decorated with all of his dad's old Navy stuff. A picture of his parents and his sisters and him sat on his bedstand along with a picture of his granddad, his only living grandparent.

He changed his clothes and went to his black bathroom, everything was black and the sink, shower and toilet were covered in neon strips that glowed in the dark. He brushed his teeth and walked into his room to find three lumps on his bed.

"Aubrey, Brianna, Felicity, why aren't you in bed?" Mac asked

"We're scared Mickey!" They all said, using their nickname for him.

"Of what, guys?"

"Of going to high school!!" They were two years younger than the quintuplets.

"It's no biggie guys. We're all gonna be there and if someone is mean, Eli, Cooper, Adam, and I'll beat 'em up!" He said referring to their boyfriends.

"Thanks Mac. Will you sit with us at lunch?" Brianna and Felicity asked quietly.

"Yeah, guys of course. You can sit with the five of us and our friends. The girls and I already agreed that we'd have a whole set of tables to our selves for us and our friends." Mac said, embracing all of his younger sisters.

"Thanks Mickey. You don't know what that means to us." Aubrey said and they left his room.

"Mom!" He said and went and gave his mother a hug.

"Hey sweetie. I heard all of that. I talked to Aribella and got the same story. You guys really care about your family, even if they aren't blood related." Elizabeth said, walking Mac over to his bed.

"Mom, I'm not eight anymore, you don't have to tuck me in." He said lying down.

"I want to. My baby boy is about to be a Junior. He'll be off to college in a year and then maybe the Navy! Your dad is proud of you, you know." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, he told me. I've always wanted to be a Marine. I'd talk to Carmen though. She might freak if you don't let her into the Academy." He said.

"Well, I'm not going to change her mind. It's her choice."

"You're more flexible than some other people's parents." He said jabbing a finger towards a picture of him and his sisters along with two of their friends, Don Flack and Karin Davenport. "When Karin told her dad she wanted to be NYPD, he disowned her so now she lives with her aunt and uncle."

"Well, you need sleep buddy. Have fun tomorrow. Your dad is driving you to school. I have a meeting with the boss tomorrow."

"'Kay mom." He said leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. "Night!"

"Night sweetie!"

Mac stared at the medals on the wall for a while. He couldn't wait 'til he graduated from college and got into the Navy. He loved to hear his dad's old stories. Especially the one's about his grandmother, Claire Dana Conrad-Taylor. She was killed by a sniper as an assassination job. His granddad became obsessed with finding who did it. Once they caught the man, time rolled up on McKenna Boyd Taylor Sr. He developed a heart condition and everyday he fought for his life and everyday, Mac went and saw his grandfather. They were as close as a grandkid and a grandparent could get. Mac thought about that for a long time until his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The house is funkified and super modern so the four older girls have an octagonal shaped room. Cool huh? Review, press the little green button and write away!

Author Plug: I'm plugging LacytheDemonicDuck for those of you who love Don and Jess stories!! Go R&R her stories!!


	2. First Day!

A/N: Okay, my first chapter didn't get many reviews. 1. Not good. I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter. HIGH SCHOOL! If something isn't right, don't eat me! I'm not in high school yet. I still have to finish eighth grade first. (I'm not kidding I'm thirteen! Go look at my profile and you'll understand!!!) Anyway, Mac'll meet Stella and the girls'll meet their guys! Guess what?! No surprise, our NCIS gang is gonna show up!!!! Not a crossover! They'll become normal "OCs" and nothing else. Okay by the way, I changed Sarah Taylor so she's a little more British rocker not pop princess so what was pink is now red. Okay so here are ages and the characters that'll be in this story: **Aribella Taylor(16) Sarah Taylor(16) Carmen Taylor(16) Jordan Taylor(16) Mac Taylor(16) Stella Bonasera(16) Brinna Falsedon (16) Sheldon Hawkes (16) Adam Ross (16) Sandy Ross (14) Trent Baydon (16) Leroy Jethro Gibbs (16) Danny Messer (16) Lindsay Monroe (16) Louie Messer (18) Sonny Sassone (19) Salvador Zabo (17)**** Carylyn Proto-Kosta (18) Tegan Proto-Kosta (16) Karin Davenport(16) Don Flack Jr. (16) Daven Parten (14) Breelynn Carter(14) Eric Parten (16) Aubrey Taylor(14) Felicity Taylor(14) Brianna Taylor(14) Sarah McGee (14) Sam Flack (14) Tim McGee (16) Abby Sciuto (16) Tony DiNozzo (16) Ziva David(16) Tali David(14) Cooper Dade (14) Eli Block (14) Eric Jaden (16) and Caythen Esposito (16) **Okay, that's it. I'm done, you'll understand the extra guys soon. I realized as I was typing this that my pairings didn't work or we would of had multiple cat fights!! Anyway this is it!! Okay, ready? GO!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day...

"C'mon!!" The triplets were ready and raring to go and so were the quintuplets. Their dad, on the other hand, wasn't.

Aribella and Carmen raced Mac down the stairs.

"Boo-yah!" Carmen jumped the last 2 steps and landed on top of the cat. "Dang it! Fifi!" She yelled at the cat and rubbed her ankle.

"Oh, smooth Ez! Did you sprain it for the fourth time this month or did you break it finally?!" Sarah asked sarcastically as she walked calmly down the stairs trying to contain a vibrating Jordan. They looked almost identical in their faces and hair but Sarah had on leggings under a mini-skirt with a red Aerosmith vest and a fedora on. Jordan had a gold belt with shorts and tassled boots with a green shirt that made her green eyes pop. Sarah had on red and black zebra converse and her cell phone case clipped to her hip. Jordan's only accessories were gold earrings with black stripes and her coffee cup. Her purse was lying forgotten at the bottom of her neon yellow messenger bag.

"I just sprained it but Fee ripped my jeans. I have to change now! And get the brace and the crutches for two days." Carmen hobbled up the stairs and passed her dad's room. "DAD! They're waiting for you! I need to change and grab my stuff."

"I heard you yell at Fifi, what did you do Carmen?" He asked as he came out of his bathroom, tying his tie and opening her door to find her in her closet, throwing jeans around. "Don't you want to wear a skirt? Especially if you sprained your ankle." He said peeking his head behind her.

"Oh crap dad! You scared me! No I'm definitely not wearing a skirt if I'm on the crutches. I don't want guys looking down my skirt on my first day." She said pulling on her dark wash jeans with black patches and one said "Future NYPD officer." Her blue shirt had the NYPD logo on the back and her Black scarf curled around her neck perfectly. "Why didn't I pick these out anyway?!"

"C'mon Car!! We're leaving!" Jordan yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Jordy!" She yelled and grabbed her crutches out of the back of her closet. "I didn't think I'd have to use you anymore!!" She yelled at the inanimate objects and pulled them down the stairs. She grabbed her black extra-high top converse. She figured she could lace the single shoe in the car. She grabbed the blue laces out of her case next to the shoes.

"Carmen Esmerelda! Let's get on the road!!" Her dad yelled from the van. The giant van they rode to school in.

"I'm coming!" She hopped to the car and kicked the door shut. Aribella had her messenger bag and her purse. She jumped in with the help of Mac and Aribella. "Thanks Mackey, thanks Ari!" Aribella straightened her skirt that was covering to the knees of her dark wash denims and put the black newsboy cap on her head. Her short hair was hidden by that hat. Her red and orange shirt did nothing but flatter her curves.

"Okay, eveyone have everything?!" Mac yelled from the passenger seat. His short straight hair hidden by his Cubs cap. He knew he'd be ripped apart for it. He didn't care. His blue and red striped button down shirt was untucked and his frayed jeans with blue converse completed his look

"YEP!" Was chorused throughout the car.

"Great, we're off!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh my God!" the triplets breathed in unison. They were standing arm in arm matching outfits like puzzles. Sarah had designed the black and white tie-dye shirts and they all wore the same jeans. The only thing different about them other than their hair and personalities were their hats. Aubrey in a Yankees ball cap turned around so she looked as hip-hop as she felt; Brianna with a bookish fedora that covered her eyes a bit and Felicity with her long blonde hair braided up on the back of her hair so she looked more Asian than she was.

"Cool huh?" Mac asked bending down from his almost 6 foot to the triplets 5' 5" even. "I have some friends that want you to meet their kid brothers and sisters and their friends too."

"Awesome!" Was the first thing out of all of their mouths before they went running to their older brother's friends.

"Hi, we're the triplets." The sounds that came from their mouths were in perfect harmony when they said the same things, never let them sing though.

"Hi, I'm Tim McGee and this is my little sister, Sarah." A little girl stepped in front of Tim.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, you are?" She asked politely and shyly.

Aubrey bounded forward, much to Mac's dismay. She out of all of them was the loudest and most full of energy. "I'm Aubrey!"

Sarah stepped forward slowly and shoved Aubrey out of the way. "I'm Sarah too! Excuse Aubrey, she's full of energy."

Felicity stepped forward last, full of confidence. "I'm Felicity. No, I'm not adopted, this is my natural hair color." She said making a joke, putting up a good impression.

"Awesome! Great to find someone after my own heart! I'm Sam Flack. Don's little sister. My natural hair color is blonde too, but I dyed it brown so I didn't look like an idiot." Sam Flack stepped out of her big brother's grasp and the girl standing next to him. Sam grabbing Sarah McGee and pulling her to the triplets. "C'mon Say-say!!" She said and Sarah followed, a little more spring in her step than before.

"Okay, she's right." Mac stepped up behind the girls and told them that they could formally meet all the other little sisters and brothers over at the picnic tables. "Don, Karin! I didn't know either of you were moving up here!" He said shaking Don's hand and hugging Karin.

"Yep! Dad wanted to move and Don here said he wouldn't leave me so he got his dad to 'move' The actually only changed schools so we see each other everyday and we don't have to worry about not keeping in touch." Karin said and Don held her close.

"Yep, she's my one and only!"

"Well it's great to see everybody! Here come my sisters with their friends. Looks like there are some newbies they're gonna make us meet." They all sighed.

"Hey everybody! These are our friends, Brinna, Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon, Adam, Tony, Ziva, Abby and...Where are Trent and Jethro?" Aribella said pointing to each of the people in their group. "There they are! Oh, they have another girl with them. Oh. My. God. It's STELLA!" She screamed and three of the four girls ran and attacked their old friend. Carmen hopped over.

"Guys! C'mon! I can't run!!" She moved as fast as possible on crutches.

"Hey guys!! Oh God! Ahh! Don't hurt me!" Stella shrieked as she shied away from the girls. "MAC!" She screamed when she spotted him as she jumped up and down trying to get away from her 3 friends.

"Stella! Aribella Claire! Off of Stella now. Jordan Marie get off of the picnic table and Sarah Abigail, don't make me go over there!" He yelled, not causing a scene surprisingly.

"Hey Mac, I missed you. Είναι δύσκολο να πιστέψει κανείς ότι όλοι μας μεταφέρεται και πάλι, στην ίδια χώρα." (A/N: It means It's hard to believe that we all moved again, to the same place.)

"Yeah, no kidding. I thought I'd have to get a new girlfriend but apparently not!" Mac said embracing a bright red Stella.

"Mac, c'mon man! Don't scare off our new friends!" Carmen said, smacking him on the head and then turning towards a quarreling couple.

"Sheldon, I can't for the life of me understand why you won't just let go! I need space! I can't be your girlfriend right now." Brinna Falsedon walked towards the Tanglewood gang hanging around the hedges alongside of the school building.

"Sheldon, what happened?" Carmen asked. Sheldon looked like he was about to cry.

"Brin left me for that ass Caythen Esposito just because Tanglewood got Messer as their leader now. He doesn't care about color so she dumped me for Cayden because they were happy. I don't care!" He said. Carmen embraced her friend. He really loved Brinna.

"She's is just being mean to you because she thought Caythen loved her. She KNEW you loved her. Caythen'll have to prove it to her that he cares about her more than his drugs." Carmen said.

Sheldon looked at her. His mildly towering 5'10" shadowing her measly 5'2". She and Felicity got the short gene. "Thanks C. Let me have look at that ankle?" She nodded and lifted her hurt ankle onto a bench and sat down.

"She jumped off the stairs and landed on the cat. That's the fourth time this month Shel. I'm surprised she hasn't broken it." Jordan said leaning over. "Oh! Jethro, hi." She said suddenly, spooked by his presence. You could tell just looking at her that she had a crush on him.

"Those shirts are so cool! You made them?" Adam asked Sarah and she flipped one of many tiny, beaded, drop braids in her hair.

"Yeah, I design a lot of our clothes. I either find stuff and patch it together like the pockets on my skirt or I buy things and tear them apart and make something completely new, like my vest." She pointed to the sewed spots on her vest. She looked very British rocker today, as always.

"That is so cool! I design a lot of my 'man jewelry' as Sandy calls it. I call them accessories." Sarah and Adam continued to talk and the three girls were so at ease.

Aribella was tense. She had never gotten along with guys very well. Her mom called it her weakness. Her sisters called it unluckiness. Her brother called it smarts and gut. Aribella believed her brother. She was always wavering when she was with a guy. She had a paranoia problem after being stalked by a boy's father in first grade.

"Ari! The bell rang. Let's get to class!!" Her friend Trent grabbed her arm and pulled her to the classroom.


	3. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
